An electronic device may be realized in the form of a so-called chip-on-board module (COB) comprising a carrier and one or several semiconductor chips arranged on the carrier. An optoelectronic device that generates light radiation configured in this way may comprise radiation-emitting semiconductor chips such as LED chips (light emitting diode).
Common COB devices comprise solder pads to which wires may be connected by soldering for electrical contacting. Another approach consists of using a secondary housing with mechanical contact structures. That approach is however associated with higher costs.
With respect to a COB device with solder pads, drawbacks may arise, as well. This is because the carrier may be designed such that heat generated during operation of the electronic device may be efficiently removed. Using such a carrier therefore has the effect that removal of heat also appears during a COB soldering process. As a consequence, it is difficult to provide and maintain an appropriate temperature for soldering in the area of the solder pads, thus making it difficult to control the soldering process and the achievable soldering quality.
For this reason, the soldering process is usually not conducted in an automated manner but instead in a manual way, wherein an operator with good skills is preferred for carrying out the soldering. Nevertheless, the soldering quality may be poor so that issues regarding the solder joint reliability may arise. It is, for example, possible that a solder joint comprises a void and/or is insecure.
To overcome those problems, a conventional approach consists of applying a hot plate for a COB soldering process so that an appropriate soldering temperature may be provided and maintained. This approach is however time-consuming.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved electronic device to which a wire may be connected by soldering without the above-identified problems along with a method of producing such an electronic device.